


WOT   ~   The Goth

by BelleTheCat



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleTheCat/pseuds/BelleTheCat
Kudos: 1





	WOT   ~   The Goth

**He'd zombie around in the shadows at funerals,**

**Whether he knew the cadaver or not.**

**And as ' _Waste Of Time_ ' was his answer to everything,**

**The name on the tag on his collar was ' _WOT_ '.**

**His realm was a graveyard for fly-tippers' furniture.**

**_King of the Sofa_ \- and all he surveyed.**

**But one foggy night from his coven of courtesans,**

**Stepped a silent assassin with a nonchalant blade.**

**Sliced and dismembered in blood gurgling agony,**

**Dumped in a shoe box with curses to rot.**

**"It's what he'd've wanted," said numerous onlookers.**

**His untended tombstone says ' _Sofa King WOT_ '.**


End file.
